The Future Kings&Queens
by LilMissCCullen94
Summary: Story is about three best friends that are kings and queens, that want to join there kingdoms by having 6 children to take over and be married when they are of age. SORRY IF SUMMARY SUCKS
1. Chapter 1

The Future Queens and Kings

CHAPTER 1- THE BEGINNING

In America there are three beautiful kingdoms. They are ruled by 3 powerful men, with their beautiful wife's. There names are King Charlie and Queen Renee Swan of Forks. King Carlisle and Queen Esme Cullen of Port Angeles and King Richard and Queen Elizabeth McCartney of Seattle. They are all best friends and all want their children to get married and join their kingdoms. They need their six children to be married and join their kingdoms because with the kingdoms united, the kingdoms will become one and be so powerful nothing will destroy them.


	2. The Contract Chapter 2

The Contract Chapter 2

Charlie's POV

Today is the day my friends and me find out if our women are with child. If they all are we make up and sign the contract today and start planning...

Carlisle's POV

I cannot wait to go to Forks and see my friends and find out we are all going to be fathers and get this contract signed.

Richard's POV

Today's the day my friends and me get to know were fathers and get this contract out the way and get all this stuff behind us.

LATER

King Charlie, Queen Renee your guests have arrived. 'Thank you please take the women to the doctor's quarters and bring the men in the study please'. 'Yes sir as you wish sir'.

Carlisle and Richard walked through the doors minutes later 'Charlie my good friend'. His friends greeted. 'Carlisle, Richard my good friends, how was your journey' shaking their hands once they came through the door. 'Good my friend when it is such a beautiful day here in Forks' Carlisle said. ' I know well my friends we will wait until the women come back and tell us the good news and then get down to business'.

Dr Eleazars POV

'Ok ladies please take a seat, so I can tell you the results of your tests if you want them all done together'. All three women sat down and waited for the Doctor to tell them the news getting nervous. 'Right ok its good news for all of you, you are all with child and you are all having twins as a matter of fact'. All the women gasped and at the same time asked 'WHAT' at the same time. The doctor chuckled saying 'Ok well it appears that all three of you will be having a girl and boy because there heart beats are different which tells us the defence of girls and boys, so congratulations ladies you are all with children'. All women were in shocked and didn't know what to say or how to react but then the doctor told them they are going to be giving birth round about the same day as each other so on their 9th month to come and all be together to be on the safe side because he couldn't be in 3 places at once. They all nodded and went to their husbands.

Charlie's POV

The guys and me were all having a laugh talking about when we were young and all the things we got up to I was just away to remind them of one of funny times when our wife's walked in the room with shock all over their faces me and the boys rushed to our wife's when all three of them at the same time shouted 'were having twins' in shocked me and the boys stumbled back and took a second to come back to life. What were all having twins all the women smiled and nodded at us and our dreams came true we were all going to be one big happy family now to get the contract signed.

While we were talking about the contract the women came over saying they had named the children and wanted our approver Renee wanted our children to be named Jasper and Isabelle/Bella for short, Esme wanted to name hers Edward and Rosalie/Rose for short and Elizabeth wanted to name her children Emmett and Alice. All of use agreed it would be easier for the contract as well.

Ok well Isabella and Edward will marry. Rosalie and Emmett will marry and Alice and Jasper will marry how that sound guys everyone agrees. When the girls turn 10 they will be taken to one household and learn every a women needs to learn and when they turn 17 we will announce the engagement party for them all and when they turn 18 they will all be married and sent to live in a household for their honeymoon for 1 year and come back to the correct household and the boys will be the same as the girls and 14 taken to one household to learn to love and protect, 17 engagement and you know the rest how's does that sound. But when they are 15 they will all meet and get to know us all correctly.

'I AGREE' everyone said and signed the contract.


	3. Birth Chapter 3

Birth Chapter 3-

The Men's POV

It's the 17 of July and all our women have went in labour, madness that all our children birthdays are going to be on the same day we all thought. Dr Eleazar bought a couple of women to the house to help bring our children into the world because he thought there was a good possibility of this happening. It's early morning and all our women are in the guest room helping each other get through this together we wanted to be there but the Doctor said no because it would be too much people in one room.

It felt like hours had gone by when we heard little cries coming from the room and we knew that our children had been bought into this wonderful world. Then the doctor came through the door and told us that our women and children were all healthy and we could go and see then and in a flash we were there and stopped dead in our tracks at what we seen our women all had brilliant smiles on their faces and in their arms were our children. It was the most beautiful site any of us have ever seen. We went over and kissed and women and children and held them all. We got a painter to come and paint the children at birth and once he was done we could not have been happier the picture was perfect.

Well decided it would be best if all the women stay together for the first year of the children being born so they were together and could help one another everything was going perfect for us nothing could ever ruin this moment.

It was coming up to the children's first birthday and we were all in the garden relaxing when all of a sudden the kids started moving towards one another staring at each other first the boys all went to each other and the same with the girls. Then they started moving towards each other until the hands touched and they all settled to whom they were going to marry and when we picked them up and moved them they all started carrying we thought it was because they needed to be fed first. But then the women wanted to see something and put them back together and then as soon as they touched the children automatically stopped crying. That's when we knew we were in trouble and started to think it would be best to take them away from each other now. We thought they all go to their own homes and when the all turned 10 girls would all be together growing up and the same with the boys. We put it in the contract.


	4. Growing Up Chapter 4

Growing up Chapter 4-

BPOV

Oh I can't wait am going to see all my best friends on our birthday were going to Carlisle and Esme's Kingdom for our birthday this year, it's going to so much I haven't seen any of the guys for a year but it's weird I see Alice and Rose all the time. But oh well, were here.

JPOV

Cool I get to see Alice and Rose today on our birthday so happy I haven't seen them since last year I wonder why father and mother said we are going to get told today. After the birthday cake and present oh this is going to rock.

APOV

Oh my god am so excited, were on our way to Roses house to spend our birthday there can't wait to see everyone, well the guys I haven't seen them in a year.

EmPOV

I can't stop jumping about in the carriage because were meeting up with everything can't wait I just can't wait to see Bella and Rose I haven't seen them in so long.

EPOV

Oh this year is so awesome mother and father says they have great news to tell us all when we have opened our presents and ate our cake I can't wait to see Bella and Alice, so I can give them a big hug.

RPOV

Great everyone is almost here and my mother can't find my shoes, Rose I've found them oh now she has. Oh I can't wait to see everyone so happy.

There all at the Cullen's kingdoms and the children are all together and catching up with one another we told them to come inside in not long so we could start with their presents and cake. Carlisle said how about we go to my study and talk quietly while the children are having fun. Everyone nodded. 'So I guess everyone has had the same problem as Esme and me they kids asking why they don't see them boys or why they don't see the girls' Carlisle said. Everyone said' yes'. Charlie cleared his throat 'I guess we don't have to say we don't know anymore though because they will be told today'. Everyone agreed. 'Well I think we should head down then and get this started and speak to our children It's time It's what we have been waiting for' Esme said. Everyone left and headed downstairs and smiled when we seen all the kids cuddled up together waiting to open there presents it was so cute and sweet. The mothers arranged all the presents to be in a group for them all to open one at a time. So we started with Alice she got lots of new clothes, shoes, necklaces, hair bands, perfume and some toys. Then it was Bella's turn and she got the same as Alice but some music and books as well. Rose got a lot of the same as well but more shoes than both of them. Now the boys all got the same sort of things games, toys, clothes, shoes and some personal stuff like Edward got music stuff and books, Emmett got some small weights even though he was 10 but that's what he wanted and Jasper got some logic games like chess for example and some books on wars. Once the presents were out of the way we got down to the birthday cake we sang happy birthday and they blew out the candles and made wishing to always be together.

Now it was time to tell them that they were away to get split up again. Hey children its time you got to know something's. They all sat down beside their best friend Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett. Carlisle spoke first ' kids there is something you need to know now since your 10' he had all their attention ' you see you will be getting split up the girls are going to be living with their mothers in Kings Charlie's kingdom, while you boys will be staying here with your father's and me'. That's when the water works started none of them wanted away from each other they were upset but I didn't expect anyone of them to ask why. 'Because when you are older you guys are all going to be getting married and they went silent and then the girls all shouted 'Edward is mine' said Bella, 'Jasper is mine' said Alice and Rose said 'Emmett is mine'. The boys stared at each other daring them to say anything and then at the same time all said what the girls did Edward 'Bella's my girl', 'Alice is mine' and Emmett 'stay away from Rosie she's mine'. They all looked at each other making sure it was ok and then all burst out laughing and we were laughing as well and told them that is who they are marrying and they all blushed. Well girl's it's time to say goodnight and goodbye because none of you will see the guys until your next birthdays and when you turn 15 as well because that is when the boys will court you.

Everyone said goodnight and goodbye and that's when the mothers left with our girls and hearts. That's when the boys also realised they wouldn't really get to see the girls for a good five years apart from birthdays and that wasn't the same.


	5. Lessons & Meeting Again Chapter 5

Lessons& Meeting Again Chapter 5-

GirlsPOV

'Roseee! Bellaaa! Get yourselves moving we have writing class in 10minutes come on I don't want to be in trouble again come on' Alice says. 'Alice we are almost ready I am just helping Bella tie her dress ok one second then we will go' says Rose. 'Thanks Rose I say'. She just smiles and says 'Let's go'. So here we are turning 15 tomorrow and seeing the guys again after 5 years of being apart we couldn't even seen them on our other birthdays because of this contract our parents did when were born but our parents all took turns seeing one another so unfair I miss our friends. But can't think about that now because we have our last lessons for today and then were free well apart from reading, writing and painting I think aha. 'Bella what you thinking so hard about' Rose and Alice say. Just thinking about tomorrow when we see our fiancés and brothers I just cannot believe we are marrying each other's brothers and going to become sisters' I say. They smile and nod we are happy because at least we know them and are not getting married to some random men. Not that none have tried we had to get more guards because of men trying to get us to marrying them. The worse were the Blacks and Volturi they wouldn't take no as an answer our fathers had to come and get rid of them. But all is well now. We walk into class and had to write an essay on our lifestyles and how we felt and how we could turn this into a novel. Let class begin.

GuysPOV

Me, Emmett and Jasper were all outside practising with our swords and then moving on to our other duties in the castle like if a war broke out how would we plan and defend our kingdoms and our people and when we were to deal with the courts and public affairs and so on and on. We were more excited to see the girls well our ladies tomorrow. I can't believe we have not seen them for 5 years. We write letters to one another all the time to stay in touch and see what we have been doing the past 5years but tomorrow is the day we will all be together and we will be courting our ladies and seeing if they will accept us and will marry us, they can't say not but it's better for everyone if we are a good match for children and for our kingdoms. The guys and me were talking about the ladies and what we were going to do to court them my plan for Bella was taking her for a walk around the park near the castle and then taking her to a bookshop, I know she loves to read and write so maybe the bookshop will have dairies and ink that I could get for her. Emmett wants to take Rose to a diner and a show because we all know my sister loves being in spot light and Jasper wants to take Alice to a private clothes show for her and lunch. It was perfect but we need to get work done and finished before we leave tomorrow morning to see the ladies.

GuysPOV

So here we are all on our way to Forks to see our ladies again we were all getting nervous because we didn't know how they ladies were going to react and if they still wanted to see us after 5 years. When we started getting close to the castle we calmed down a little but not a lot, but then we seen our mothers but none of our ladies so we greeted our mothers and they told us the ladies were inside finishing getting ready.

GirlsPOV

We were all shouting at each other trying to decide our game plan because Alice changed her mind last minute to what she wanted to wear so me and rose helped her find something else so while she had a bath me and rose helped one and another get ready I was wear my colour royal blue and silver, while Rose wore her colour red and sliver and Alice was going to be wearing green and sliver. Once we were all ready and happy we left to head to the living room where everyone was going to be we were getting nervous on our way but join arms once we got through the door we couldn't believe what we seen we all went to each of our brothers and spoke and caught up with one another and then went to our fiancés and said hello because our mothers and fathers were going to want to say something.

ParentsPOV

It was so lovely and brilliant to have everyone together again and now it was time for them all to go and do their own thing while we all discuss everything over the past couple of years.

KidsPOV

Alice started us off saying we all needed to hang out and do something fun together before we all get courted and separated again to be with our fiancés. We all agreed so we decided to go to the carnival that just showed up in our beloved kingdom. Once we got there we all wanted to watch the show before going round the stalls. The show was wonderful watching the jokers and the animals was so much fun and it was so great doing this while we were all together again, once the show was over we headed to the stalls they had stalls with foods from around the world, jewellery from around the world too which was so beautiful and they had some stall with funny games and puppet shows but it was getting late so had to leave and retire to bed. On the way home we were all joking and laughing and talking about how fun it was at the carnival and if they ever came to town again we would go and get our mothers and fathers to come too. But much to our dismay the night was over and we all retired to our rooms.

**I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE I AM SORRY FOR THAT PLEASE REVEIW THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY SO FAR SO I KNOW AM GOING IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PEOPLE PUTTING MY STORY ON THERE FAV STORIES AND STORY ALERTS MEANS ALOT TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING. **


	6. New Impressions Chapter 6

New Impressions Chapter 6-

ParentsPOV

'I think the boys have been brought up very well they are proper gentlemen do you not think so ladies' Esme says Elizabeth and Renee agreed with Esme saying they think there husbands have done a great job. 'We also think you have all done a brilliant job in bringing the girls up to be the proper ladies they are' Charlie says and Carlisle and Richard agreed also. 'I think we have done the right thing by doing this contract and splitting them up for a couple of years then' says Carlisle. Everyone is in agreement with that and then the parents retire to their rooms.

GirlsPOV

'For the love of all that is holy how did Edward become so handsome and we have so much in common compared to when we were children and he's courting me tomorrow and he says he has the perfect idea for what we are going to do guys' Bella says. Bella that sounds so lovely but Emmett on the other hand damn he is just so hot, I mean it he's the type of man I need so big and strong but like a great big teddy at the same time oh pinch me am dreaming' Rose said. 'OUCH ALICE I WASN'T BEING SERIOUS' Rose says. 'Well it's my turn ladies Jasper is the most perfect gentleman he gets me for being so hyper and he's so calm we like balance each other out it's so amazing and his eyes I could stare in them all day'. 'Its official ladies we are in love with the most handsome and great men ever' Alice sang.

BoysPOV

'For Heaven's sakes Bella Swan is a dream come true and more she is so beautiful guys no joke we have so much in common and she's so much fun and full of life oh I've met my match and am going to love every second of it and when am married to this lovely women and never let her go guys' Edward says. 'Pfft man I can tell how you feel Alice oh dear lord what have I done to deserve such a beautiful and lively women like Alice McCartney she's just the kind of woman I need' Jasper said'. 'Well guys I know have meet my match oh Rose she just owns me now, I never thought I could fall so hard for a girl, I knew we all loved them when we were young but now it must be more than love guys because the way I feel about Rose is mad and we are all feeling the same about our girls guys we've grown into men' Emmett stated.


	7. Courting Chapter 7

Courting Chapter 7

EPOV

Well it's now or never I am on my way to collect Bella for our afternoon of courting and I have made sure everything is going to work out and be perfect for the most perfect women in the world. Here I am knocking on her door waiting for her to open her door and when she does am taken back she is wearing the most beautiful dark blue dress with gold going through it, she looked truly beautiful and now I know blue has became my favourite colour. 'Good afternoon Bella, are you ready for me to escort you on our afternoon together'. 'Yes Edward I am, let me just grab my purse and then we can leave ok'. 'Ok I will just wait here for you'. Bella walked back into her room leaving her door open a little and I could see in, she had a lot of books and her room didn't seem girly like Alice's or Rose's would hers was blues and greens and some little bits of grey really down to earth sort of thing and some cute little bears and some beautiful art work I wonder if she done it. 'Ok Edward am ready to leave let's go'. So here we are Bella and me taken a romantic walk through the park with one of our parents somewhere behind us, Bella has her arm going through mine while we are walking through this beautiful little park, the sun is shining making the lake look so lovely along with the flowers. It has truly turned out so good so far I asked Bella if she would like to have some lunch and she answered me back with a smile and a nod so we went and got the basket and picked a nice little spot beside a tree. We sat there talking about our favourite pastimes and what different things we like and the amount we have in common and we haven't seen each other in 5 years is amazing. 'Well my beautiful Bella our afternoon is not over yet would you like to come with me to this new bookstore in town and then we will go home and read a little and then have dinner with our parents'. 'Edward it would be my pleasure to come with you and then do that, let's go so we have time'. Once we arrived Bella's face lights up like a child in a toy store, it was a very pretty picture to stay in my head for memories. I left Bella to look around for a while but I never seen her and got worried I made my way around the store and found here sitting in a corner looking over some books and from the looks of things she liked them. I walked up to her and asked her if they were good and if she like them I was going to get them, she nodded her head so I pick them up from her lap and the floor waiting for the one out of her hands and walked to the elderly lady at the checkout and grabbed my books and got them all paid for before Bella came over and then we looked at dairies and pens and bought a couple of them and it was starting to get late so we headed back home to have dinner with our parents. This is the best first day ever and I hope it will be my only first date which it will be.

JPOV

Alice and me decided we were going to have breakfast together to start our courting off and then do what I had planned so here we are sitting with our parents and laughing because we have been talking about us when we were children and when we would all meet up it was fun Alice excused herself to get her purse and asked me to wait for her at the doors. So here I am waiting for my gorgeous girl and then she's behind me grabbing my hand and we are on our way to the clothes shop for our private showing and knowing Alice she will want to design something too. So am sitting here looking at clothes for myself and bought some and said to the lady whatever my girl wanted she got it and it will all be delivered to the castle. She nodded and was going to try and make has much money off us as she could but that won't happen because my girl know more than they do about fashion. Alice came out showing me so much dresses it was crazy but I sat there happy because of the smile she had on her face and then I said it was getting late we should head so we can have lunch then go home and have dinner with everyone or just Edward and Bella. Alice nodded maybe to scared in case she screamed because she's so hyper. So we headed to a lovely French restaurant on the other side of town and me and Alice had our romantic lunch and realised we were perfect for one another and couldn't wait to be married. So we headed back home as the happy couple we are.

EmPOV

So here I was waiting at the front doors of the house waiting for my beautiful and darling Rose to take her out for dinner and a show. I stood for another five minutes in my new black suit and heard Rose say my name so I looked up and thought I'd died because there was my Rose on the stairs but she looked like an angel but wearing a blood red floor length dress, I was in a daze and then she came over to me and I never knew what I was doing I could not stop looking at her. I gave her the rose I got for her and the little teddy and we waited for our parents to come and meet us because we're only 15 we can't go to a show without them. Rose was ok with this because they were going to be with us anyway. So when our parents eventually showed up we headed for diner first and then our show. Diner was amazing we went to this Italian place. Rose said she knew Bella and Alice would love this place and I offered saying well maybe tomorrow or another time we could all come out on a group dinner. She thought it was a good idea and was going to run it past the girls while I get the guys. I will never know how I got this lucky to have a girl like this. I looked at the clock and realised the time so we left to head to the show it was meant to be some romantic thing but with this twist with some action. Rose said 'I don't know about the romance it seems far fetch but it still looks ok I guess'. But at the end of the night Rose changed her mind saying the romance wasn't that bad but then she said something I never thought I would ever hear a woman say ' Did you see how great the action was, I couldn't take my eyes away and the chase scene was amazing too'. She said smiling so brightly and eyes glowing. Oh I couldn't take my eyes off her now. I looked at her and told her she is the girl for me and that I am in love with her and then she had tears in her eyes and hugged me so tight I had a shock she had a grip like that and then we both looked down at one another and had our first kiss and it was amazing.

BoysPOV

'Hey Emmett how did it go with Rose' Edward said. I told him great we had over first kiss and Edward gave me the death stare because it is his twin sister and then Jasper did it to him because he was with his twin sister and I looked at them and laughed and then we all burst out laughing and then we were faced with reality because the girl had to accept us along with their parents and tomorrow is when we get told and we were scared in case we lost our girls.

GirlsPOV

'Hey Rose' Bella and Alice sang. Now I know they are in love so I got out of my dress and went and sat down with them and we all started talking at the same time saying we were going to accept them and marry then and everything was going perfect and when I told them I had my first kiss with Emmett they screamed 'WHAT' and burst out giggling. So we quickly went and spoke to our parents before tomorrow so the boys could sweat and told our parents that we have fell in love and want to marry them. They said ok and they accepted too but wanted to talk to the boys first so we have to wait till tomorrow.


	8. Accepting & Permission Chapter 8

Accepting & Permission Chapter 8

The next morning everyone was at breakfast and it was quiet because none of the boys knew if they were going to be aloud to marry there girls they had to wait intil the parents said they wanted to talk to them. Which was making them scared because they didn't want to go into a forced married or anything they wanted the girls to love them.

Charlie&ReneePOV

'Edward' Charlie said. Edward looked up and Renee says 'Meet us in the libabary in 10 mintues you too Isabella'. With that said Bella's parents left and so did Bella.

Carlilse&EsmePOV

'Emmett, Rose we would like the same meet us in the music room in 10 minutes' Rose's parents said.

Elizabeth&RichardPOV

'Jasper and Alice you know we are the same but meet us in the art room in 10 mintues also' Alice's parents said.

BoysPOV

'Oh well guys its been nice knowing you' Emmett says trying to lighten the mood but made it even worse. 'Guys what we going to do if they say no, we know they cant bck out the contract but then we are going to be set up for a fail marriage'. 'Guys shut up its going to be ok' Edward says. and then thats when it hut the 5 minute mark and we all headed in our own directing.

EmPOV

I knocked and waited to be told to come in. 'Come in Emmett' I heard Esme say'. I walked in and smiled and took a seat beside Rose and they got down to bussiness. 'Well Emmett we are just going to ask some questions ok dont be scared just answer honestly' Carlilse spoke. I nodded my head.

'Will love always love and care for our daughter' 'yes'

'Will you care for your children when you two deciede to have children' 'yes'

'Will you ever cheat on our daughter' 'NO'

'If you do and she forgives you how and will you make it up to her' ' By showing her everything i love about her and how much of an idoit i would be if i ever did that not that i ever will do that and i will always make up for anything i ever do to her'

'Will you always put her first' 'Yes of course'

How much children do you wish to have' ' However much she desires because I know you daughter wants a lot of children' I turned to Rose and smiled the biggest smile at her and winked at her.

'You swear you will love & protect her' 'of course i will she's my life already'

'Do you care if you have our or her approval to marry her' ' yes i do wish to have your approval and hers because I dont think a marriage can work that way and we cannot start a family without love and a happy household'

'Emmett you had Rose's approval when she first seen you and our approval when you were born welcome to the family'. Carlilse said. I actually had tears in my eyes and i ran to Rose and picked her up and span her around.

EPOV

I knocked and went in. 'Come over here Edward' I heard Renee say'. I walked in and smiled and took a seat beside Bella and they got down to bussiness. 'Well Edward we are just going to ask some questions ok dont be scared just answer honestly' Charlie said giving me a look. I nodded my head and gulped.

'Will love always love and care for our daughter' 'for everyday and forever'

'Will you care for your children when you two deciede to have children' 'with all my heart and more'

'Will you ever cheat on our daughter' 'NO I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON BELLA'

'If you do and she forgives you how and will you make it up to her' ' I would never do that but if i did something so stupid like that i would do whatever it took for her to love me and smile and care and trust me again even if it took years and even on my death bed'

'Will you always put her first' 'Yes of course i would'

How much children do you wish to have' ' two we spoke about this last night but if we were graced with me more we would still love and adore and next baby'

'You swear you will love & protect her' 'of course that will never change'

'Do you care if you have our or her approval to marry her' ' yes i wish to have your approval it means a lot to me but Bella's choice is more important to me' i looked at her and smiled my crooked smile sh loved.

'Edward you have had Bella's approval when she was 10 and you still have it now and will always have it according to her and you have had our approval for years'. 'Thank you all so much and i walked over to Bella and Told her i couldnt wait for her to be my wife for forever and always.

JPOV

I knocked and waited to be told to come in. 'Come in Jasper' I heard Elizabeth say'. I walked in and smiled and took a seat beside Alice and they got down to bussiness. 'Well Jasper we are just going to ask some questions ok so do not be scared just answer as honest as you can' Richard spoke. I said yes.

'Will love always love and care for our daughter' 'yes i will'

'Will you care for your children when you two deciede to have children' 'of course i will'

'Will you ever cheat on our daughter' 'No i would never do that to Alice'

'If you do and she forgives you how and will you make it up to her' ' By showing her everything i love about her'

'Will you always put her first' 'Yes of course i will'

How much children do you wish to have' ' However much she wants because i will do everything to make her happy.

'You swear you will love & protect her' 'of course'

'Do you care if you have our or her approval to marry her' ' i wish to have your approval but in all honest i just want her approval'

'Jasper you got Alice's approval when she first seen you and our approval when you were born welcome to the family'. Richard said. I smiled so big i could not get the grin off my face, i got up and shook her parents hands and made my way over to Alice and hugged her.

Everyone met up in the livingroom after the conversation with the parents. No one spoke for the first 5 mintues scared incase no one got no approval and then all of a sudden the girls burst out laughing and so did our parents and we asked what was so funny and they told us we all had approvl. We jumped up and hugged the other saying congratulations and then our parents told us that we were all engaged and gave us the engagement ring they knew the girls would love.


	9. Engagment Party Chapter 9

Engagment Party Chapter 9

Its been two years since the courting and the permission given to the boys. For the past two years they have all been planning the wedding and going to balls and around the world meeting people like world designers and getting flowers for the wedding and they have all said since they have always done things together they all want to get married together.

They are a week away from there 17th birthdays and there engagment party is being held on there birthday. So Alice of course has been a whirlwind with dresses and designs and Bella has been looking at flowers and outside weddings and Rose has been looking at hairstyles and make-up ideas. The boys have stayed out the way and doen what they have been told.

One afternoon the boys were sword fighting when the girls ran upto them and told them they have found everything the need. Bellas got the beautiful park with tons of different/wild flowers, Rose has found the perfect hairstyles for them and Alice has found the dresses the suits and every other tiny detail so thats them done for wedding details for now, well intil the week before the wedding. They all deceided they needed to have some fun before the party so for the next 6 days they were all writing and painting and going horse back riding, the boys taught the girls how to sword fight while the girls taught them how to cook it was the best week of there lifes but now they had to come back to earth because its the day of there engagment party.

GirlsPOV

Here we are all getting ready for our engagment party. We decided to wear our colours. Bella's going to be wearing royal blue and white. Rose is going to be wearing her blood red and white and am going to be wearing am drak green and white. We were all going to be matching with our dresses and our hair and our make-up. We made sure our boys were going to be matching too. So now were almost ready the party has started and were at the bottom of the stairs with the boys standing and greeted people and smile because the press is here and asking for interviews but our mothers said not tonight its a time for celebrating not interviews.

BoysPOV

Were all getting ready in our suits that match the girls and once were ready were meetin them at the top of the stairs. We were on our way when we heard the girls giggling my i think we all stopped dead in our tracks when we looked up and seen our girls they all looked drop dead goegous i think we are going to have a problem with keeping other guys away from them.

ParentsPOV

Oh look at the children we all said. We look around and seen ourselfs when we were younger we never told the children but we got made to do the same thing apart from we were not related. We were all best friends well the girls were together and the boys we all hated each other because we all liked each other so much but when our parents came forward and told us we were getting married we were all mad but then the courting came and we knew we loved each other. Now looking at our children so in love and happy we wish we were like that at their age but there connection will be so much stronger becuase of the bloodline and there love for one another and becuase of them our kingdoms will became on and a great kingdom. You see before they were born and when we were making up the contract we had to get them something no one would ever have and thats when it hit us we will built them there own castle right in the middle of our kingdoms so none of us have to move out our homes and they could all live together we have been working on it for years and it will be ready for the honeymoon we are telling them tonight once everyone is seated for dinner and we will tell them.

KidsPOV

We all burst out laughing because our mothers gave grown men into trouble and they said sorry. Then one of the servents told our mothers dinner is ready and they told everyone to go to the dinning area. Our parents and us were all at one side of the table and everyone else was at the other sides. Our parents told everyone if they like to share about present they may now. A couple of people came forward saying what they had bought us. The Stanleys had bought us a china set, The Mallorys had bought us Scottish glasses, The Newtons had bought us a nanny for when we have our own children, The Cheneys had bought us some beautiful sliver swords and for the ladies some beautiful sliver brushes,combs and a hand mirror. Then our parents stood up and told us they had a castle made for us to live in it right in the middle of the three kingdoms, so when we take our it will be a kingdom. Then told us it will be ready for our honeymoon which we have to be on for a year and we all loved that idea and stood up and hugged our parents for doing something like this for us.

Ok enough of this lets finish dinner and enjoy the party. Once everyone finished we all went to the ballroom and played some silly games and danced. I was dancing with Bella while Emmett and Jasper were dancing with Alice and Rose. We were all having a good time when Mike Tyler and James all came over to us asking the girls if they would like to dance and because they are too polite they could not say no so James took Bella's arm, Tyler took Rose's and Mike took Alice's and walked them onto the floor That's when Victoria, Jessica and Lauren came over to us and asked us to dance we told them no and then they said it was not fair how Bella, Rose and Alice were away dancing and we were not. We told them because we were away to go and dance with them and they walked away in a huff and then we walked over and cut in and told them to take care of their girls not ours. The only two people our age that were here that we liked was Ben and his soon to be wife Angela because the both were very nice and sweet people and Ben never looked in another girls direction and Angela never looked in another boys direction they were like us happy to have one another. But it didn't seem that way for Mike and his brother James and Tyler their best friend and Jessica and her sister Victoria and there best friend Lauren. They really were a well suited group.

It was getting late so our parents told everyone goodnight and thank you for coming and we all sat in the livingroom and spoke about the night and how it went Bella, Rose and Alice started getting mad because they asked why the sluts of the town were doing near us and they couldn't believe it took us so long to get the man whores away from us. But we all laughed and retired to bed and had plans to go horse back riding through the forest tomorrow and have a picinic and then maybe go for a swim in the garden.


	10. Wedding Chapter 10

Wedding Chapter 10

GirlsPOV

'So today is the day for us girls' Alice sang. 'I know can you guys believe we are getting married today all 3 of us on the sme day and at the same time'. Rose says. 'Its just maddess you know that we are all getting married today in the most beautiful place in the world, wearing one in a kind dresses and also on in a kind hairstyles and alone with the best men in the world'. Bella said. They all smiled and nodded finishing getting the dresses on and making sure their dads were in order.

BoysPOV

'Hey guys can you believe we are marrying each others sisters/our childhood best friends its the perfect deal aha' Emmett says laughing. ' Yeah I know right we have the most beautiful girls in the world with the biggest hearts and there ours forever and always' Jasper says. ' We will be forever tied to them, we are going to have children to them and we are going to grow old with them and together all in the same castle how cool is that. Great we all said and started to head down the aisle to wait for our future wifes.

ParentsPOV

'Oh my heavens' says the women. 'Our little girls and boys are getting married today can you believe it' says Carlisle. 'No we can not believe it' say Richard and Charlie. Then the music started to and the men quickly went and stood beside the girls and started walking down the aisle, it was such a beautiful site seeing our children getting married and starting there lifes together.

BPOV

_I can not believe it my best friends and me are all getting married right now to our loved one. Edward is the most brillant guy anyone could ever ask for. _

'Isabella do you take this man to be your husband' 'I do'.

EPOV

_Bella looks so beautiful I cant believe today is the day she becomes my wif forever and always._

'Edward do you take this women to be your wife' 'I do'.

APOV

_Omg Omg I know i shouldn't swear in his name but have you seen what am going throught today I am away to marry the most wonderful man in all the world and my best friends are doing the same._

'Alice do you take this man to be your husband' 'I do'.

JPOV

_Here we go starting our forever and always me and my best friends, i could never have asked for a better women than Alice McCartney well away to be Alice Swan._

'Jasper do you take this women to be your wife' 'He does' says Alice blushing because he said that outloud. ' I do'.

RPOV

_Here we go here we go I can not believe this I am finally getting everything I ever wanted and so much more I did i get this lucky._

_'_ Rosalie do you take this man to be your husband' ' I do'.

EmPOV

_Oh yeaah I am away to marry the most hottest girl in the world and she is actually with me how great is that aww I love Rosie so much._

' Emmett do you take Rose to be your wife' 'I do'.

KidsPOV

'In the power vested in me I now pronouce you all husband and wife'. You heard everyone cheering ' You may now kiss your bride'. The guys all picked us up tiwled us around and kissed us. Ok everyone to the after party to celebrate. Everyone headed back to our home in Forks to celebrate. The girls went up stairs to change into there evening dresses so there wedding dresses dont get ruined. When they came down we walked through the door and our parents welcomed us for the first time ever one the floor as Princess and Prince Cullen, Princess and Prince Swan and Princess and Prince McCartney the newlywed couples. We all smiled and walked to the floor dancing for the first time as being a married couple. We all danced and laughed and then we did the girls garters with our teeth and put cake in each other faces, it was such a magical time. It was sad when were laugh there were two carriages one with are luggage because of Alice of course and one for us. Well all started laughing when Alice came out with 'I am happy that's over because we can get on we our honey moon'. ' Oh before O forget our mothers told Alice, Rose and me that we all have our own wings up stairs Rose and Emmett are on the east side because of the view for the sunset, Alice and Jasper are in the middle of us because of the view of the forest and me and you are on the west side because of the water. There is one ballroom, one game room, one kitchen, one dining room, one livingroom, one music room, one art room, one gym room, 3 toilets downstairs and a bunch of other rooms for when we have guests or children. Everyone was in amazement by our parents and there was stuff already there for the past month making sure everything was ready for us to arrive tonight.


	11. Honeymoon Chapter 11

Our Honey Moon Chapter 11

KidsPOV

''This place is amazing'' Alice says smiling so bright. Rose and Bella nodding their heads in agreement. ''Can you guys believe we all get to stay here, together for a whole year'' Emmett says all proud and smiling like a goof. The boys all just looked at each other and smiled. Grabbing their wife's and heading to their own rooms. While the girls were over the shoulders laughing and shouting goodnight to one another. When they all reach their own bedroom, all their doors were shut and they were all away to become one with there husbands and wifes.

BPOV

Edward and me are in our room. I feel so shy round him just now. The only reason I can think of is because were giving each other to our other half. I excused myself to the bathroom to get myself ready and Edward said he was going to use the bathroom down the hall. I nodded to him and kissed his cheek and walked into the bathroom and didn't expect to see a bath ran. Our mothers must of known we would want to freshen up. I went into the bath filled with rose petals and starting getting to work, once i was finished in the bath i worked on my hair and went to put a little make-up on. I just finished getting ready. Then spotted there was candles in our room so I started lighting them. Then i heard the door open and Edward walk in.

EPOV

After Bella kissed me on the cheek and headed to the bathroom, I went downstairs and ran into my brothers. We all had knowing looks on our face and thats when I seen what was on 3 different trays. On one tray way champagne, chocolate covered strawberries and a beautiful lily for my Bella and I smiled winked at the boys and went back to my love.

When I came back into the room Bella was lighting some scented candles. I never noticed before so when my eyes went to her they went like saucers. She was wearing a beautiful midnight blue night dress. That was showing off her long white creamy legs, a nice amount of cleavage but enough for the imagination. I walked over to her to see she was blushing because of my staring. I smiled and kissed her and lifted her to the bed. I layed her in my lap and started feeding her the chocolate covered strawberries until she said no more and then gave her some champagne. I leaned down and gave her a gentle but passionate kiss. When I looked into her eyes I seen lust and she told me she wanted me to make love to her. I picked her up gently and placed her on her back and started kissing her neck and her lips and made my way down her stomach, she was gasping and moaning and started biting her lip. I couldn't believe this was it. Bella and me were going to start our life together and take our relationship to the next level. By me making sweet love to her. I pulled her night dress over her head and was greeted nicely by her perky breasts and her beautiful body. I almost came at the sight of her my beautiful girl. I rubbed one of my hands up and down her body and brought the other onto her breast and she purred my name. I done the same to the other breast while my free hands went down to her womanhood and went in between her folds and then I started going in and out of her. Using my fingers to bring her to her pleasure and hearing her moaning and saying my name over and over again was doing things to me. When she came. I pulled my silk boxers off and placed my manhood at her entrance and started going in. She was gripping onto my shoulders and digging her nails in because this was hurting her. Once I was all the way in a stilled and looked at her and seen a tear and wiped it way with the back of my hands and kissed her and told her ''I love you so much and this is us and nothing could ruin this moment for us''. She smiled and said to me '' You can move'' and with that everything was going great all sweet and romantic. But it all changed because Bella had other plans. She looked into my eyes and said '' Edward baby...please I need you to fuck me please baby am begging''. I just stared at her because of the way she spoke something about Bella talking dirty like that to me changed me. I just started thrusting into her hard and fast like she wanted. I grabbed the bored and she was starting to get close to her release like I was so I started going harder and faster the bed was actually moving. Then when she started screaming and shouting my name I was gone. We both came hard and fast panting and sweating and gasping for breath. I rolled over and pulled Bella with me and fell into a deep sleep.

APOV

Once Jasper and me where in the room. I told him I was going to go into the bathroom and have a bath and that he could go downstairs and get us a snack. When I was in the bath I got started on my legs and womenhood and went to put on my night dress. It is a forest green colour my favourite. I walked around the room and seen that there was a music player and started playing songs. I found one I wanted to listen to. It has such fire and passion in it I was getting a little turned on so I started dancing and the room door open when I looked round I found Jasper staring at me and he told me ''to get on the bed baby''.

JPOV

I am standing in the kitchen collecting one of the 3 trays for us. On my tray there was cheese and crackers,a bottle of white wine along with a daisy. I laughed when me and the guys looked at one another and headed to our rooms. I never expected to walk in and see Alice dancing so hot and was swaying her hips to this fiery song. When she looked round and seen me I couldn't help it I told her '' get on the bed''. I could she the passion in her eyes after I said that to her. She must have liked it because she smirked and winked at me. But jumped on the bed. So I started feeding her the cheese and crackers along with the white wine she loved it. But then she did something I didn't expect she sucked one of my fingers into her mouth and it felt good but then I started get thoughts of something else she could suck on I pulled my finger away. Like she could read my mind she made her was down and down. I could feel her breath on me which turned me on even more. I was very hard for my girl. She put her hand around me first and then took me in her mouth. The feeling was so amazing I couldn't help it I bucked because of the feeling and she looked up at me and told me '' if you want to you could move me to a speed you like baby''. So I started moving and she was sucking me deep. I grabbed her hair and then she started sucking harder and I was fucking her mouth with my cock. I was getting so close. I made her stop and told her '' I want to be inside you baby'' . After I said that I made my way down her body and spreaded her legs open for me and went between them. I started with my fingers in her and then added my tongue and she was screaming and shouting she started grabbing my hair trying to pull me up but I wouldn't let her. I made her come and then pulled my hard cock out and pushed it in her. I was going to ask to go slow first but my Alice always is a surprise. She rolled us over so she was on top and started moving. I got a perfect view of her body and her face I pulled her down and when I kissed her she told me ''I want you to fuck me baby and hard'' and that was it. I became an animal, I turned us over so I was back on top and started pounding into her and we were both grabbing and pulling and biting, when we reach our climax we screamed each others name and feel asleep with in each others arms.

RPOV

Baby I am going to get ready for you but am a little hungry could you get me something to eat. He nodded his head, then he was gone. I went into the bathroom to be quick. I wanted this to be right. I seen the bath and went in it leaving my hair out and then got some of my make-up on and put of my blood red night dress that was pretty much nothing but hey I like it. When I was done I went into the bedroom and seen there was rose petals all over the bed and couldn't help but smile but I didn't want Emmett to feel girly so I jumped on the bed and waited for him to show up.

EmPOV

I stood there by myself. I looked at the tray and seen a chocolate cake, red wine and a red rose. So I grabbed the tray and headed to my Rosie. I just got in the room and placed the tray down when I heard Rose say ''Emmy Bear''. I turn around and when I look at her, I'm in shock. She is lying on the bed which is covered in rose petals and looking so damn good. I walk over to her and say ''would you like some chocolate cake and red wine my sweet Rosie'' she nod her head and I fed her some cake and hand her a glass of wine. She puts them down and says '' Emmett am a little scared and I know you won't hurt me but can we go slow to start with please''. I just stare at her and say '' Of course my Rosie, I don't want you being scared or to get hurt we don't have to make love tonight but we can get to know each other's bodies better. So it will help baby. What do you say''. She smiles and nods so I take over. I roll her on her back and pull her down so her body is still. I kiss her lips and the rest of her body. I massage her back and legs and then I bent my head and lick her folds. She shivers and moans. Then I add my fingers and start working the rest of her body with my other hand and get her all steamed up. In no time I have her panting and gasping my name and begging me to go faster. So I did. When she reached her limit, it was a beautiful site. When she got her breath back she said '' its your turn baby'' '' No Rose you don't have too''. But too late she was gone. She had my clothes off and on the floor and was playing with my manhood and it felt so good. She started sucking him too and that was me. I lost control and got her to start using her mouth to fuck my cock. I came hard and panting, while screaming my womans name. It was worth it and then we said '' I love you night night''.

THE NEXT MORNING

BPOV

I woke up with Edward and me all tangled up in our love bubble and don't want to wake in up so I gently move his body off my and sit up. Just when am away to go to the bathroom am grabbed and pulled back into back by Edward saying '' Baby you can't just get out of bed and leave me all alone thinking you ran away from me can you'' he pouted. I looked at me and kissed him saying '' No baby am not leaving you am going to the bathroom to get ready if you would like to join me''. Before I could blink Edward has me over his shoulder and in the bath tub with him in it with me washing my body and me washing his. We are laughing and joking about. When at th door I hear Alice shouting ''BREAKFAST IS IN 20 MINUTES GUYS SO HURRY UP''. We laughed at her and finished getting ready and headed for breakfast.

RPOV

I woke up to kisses all over my face which was so cute. So when I opened my eyes I seen Emmett smiling and saying ''good morning Rosie''. I smiled and kissed him saying '' we better get ready before everyone shows up''. He nodded in agreement and we took a bath together. I was just finishing my hair when I heard Alice shouting '' BREAKFAST IS IN 20 MINUTES GUYS SO HURRY UP''. I looked at Emmett and grinned. He just grabbed my hand saying ''let's go baby''.

APOV

I woke up to sun in my face. So I got up and took a bath. Just when I came out the bath Jasper was behind me saying ''baby it's not nice to fall asleep with a beautiful women and then wake up and she's gone is it not'' I turn and kiss him and tell him '' baby the sun was in my face and I had to get up and get ready so the girls would know to get up and ready too. It's like we have this thing, we know when the other is in pain and when were sad and stuff were all connected baby please don't be sad it's always been this way''. He just smiles at me and says '' always thinking of other people baby. I love you so much''. I gave him a kiss and got ready. Once I was ready I went out and towards Bella's and Rose's rooms shouting '' BREAKFAST IS IN 20 MINUTES GUYS SO HURRY UP''. With that I grabbed Jasper's hand and went to breakfast.

EPOV

I woke up and seen my angels beautiful face and that we were all tangled up in one another. I will say its the best sleep I have ever had and will ever have, even more if I am with her all the time. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment and something was going on because I felt my Bella moving me off her. I watched her sit up and before she could go anywhere I grabbed her and pulled her down saying '' Baby you can't just get out of bed and leave me all alone thinking you ran away from me can you'' I pouted. She looked at me and kissed me saying '' No baby am not leaving you am going to the bathroom to get ready if you would like to join me''. Before she could say anymore I had her over my shoulder and headed for the bath and got in with her. We were almost finished when we heard Alice shouting '' BREAKFAST IS IN 20 MINUTES GUYS SO HURRY UP''. We laughed and got ready to head down.

EmPOV

I heard Rose saying my name over and over so I thought she was trying to wake me up. But when I woke up she was fast asleep and my heart melted right there because my Rosie was saying my name in her sleep. So I started kissing her all over her face. She opened her eyes smiling and I turned and said '' good morning Rosie''. She smiled and kissed me and told me '' we better get ready before everyone shows up''. We got up and took a bath together. I just done my last button when we heard Alice shouting ''BREAKFAST IS IN 20 MINUTES GUYS SO HURRY UP'' I smiled at Rose and grabbed her hand saying ''let's go baby''.

JPOV

I felt all cold and lonely when I opened my eyes and noticed why. My little pixie was gone. It made me worry incase she didn't want me anymore. But was proved wrong because Alice just came out the bathroom and I was behind her saying ''baby it's not nice to fall asleep with a beautiful women and then wake up and she's gone is it not''. She turns and kisses me then tells me '' baby the sun was in my face and I had to get up and get ready so the girls would know to get up and ready too. It's like we have this thing, we know when the other is in pain and when were sad and stuff were all connected baby please don't be sad it's always been this way''. I can't held but just smile at her and say '' always thinking of other people baby. I love you so much'' she really is just the best women ever apart from our sisters and mothers. She gives me a kiss and gets ready. Once I was ready I went out and towards Bella's and Rose's rooms with Alice shouting '' BREAKFAST IS IN 20 MINUTES GUYS SO HURRY UP''. With that said she grabs my hand and we went to breakfast

KidsPOV

''So what do you guy's want to do today then'' says Bella smiling at everyone. Alice jumps up saying '' Why don't we all have a lazy day, then later go to the theatre and then come back and play some games in the game room yes''. Everyone smiles and nods. Edward stands saying '' I will go make a call for us to get some seats''. Bella stands up and joins him. Rose and Emmett say they are going to go the gym room just now and then get ready. With that they leave and then Alice and Jasper go to the game room and pick what we are playing tonight.

HOURS LATER

BPOV

'' Guys come on were going to be late'' I shout. Then Edward shouts back '' were just grabbing your coats because you guys forgot them''. I look around and they were right. We stand for another five minutes when their is a knock on our door. Rose, Alice and me walk together to answer it and burst out laughing when we see it's the guy's. They each smile at us and say '' Our carriage awaits my princesses''. We all smile and take there hands and they hand us each a Rose. Mine is white, Rose's is red and Alice's is yellow. We jump into the carriage and head to the theatre.

When we get there we walk in and have everyone saying '' congrations'' and '' Make way for the princess's and Prince's''. We have everyone bowing and smiling and shaking our hands. So we say our hello and smile back and take our seats. The play was wonderful. The music and the people were amazing. The play was about two people who fall in love, but have to be taken away from each other because of their families. The girl is already engaged to another but he is a horrible man. But in the end they die for one another because there love was so strong and they didn't want to live in a world where the other did not. It was so sad I pictured it being me and Edward. That thought made me cry and I think Alice and Rose were the same because we looked at each other and knew. The guys all took us in their arms. It was so sweet but when they asked us why we were crying we told them why and they had tears in their eyes too. We all called it a night and headed home to play some games.

BACK AT HOME

EPOV

We got back home and the guys and me said we will go and get some snacks to eat while they pick a game. When we got in the kitchen Emmett spoke first saying '' I can't get what the girls said out my head and when you think about ever losing them it hurts so much doesn't it''. Jasper and me nodded our heads in agreement. I don't know what I would do now if I lost Bella. She has always been my world. When I think about when we were little and only getting to see each other when we were little I even knew then that Bella was the one I wanted to marry. The guys are the same, when we spoke about our letter's and when we seen the girls we all always knew what we wanted.

We headed back and the girls picked the game. So we sat and played and joked the rest night. Like the big happy family we are.


	12. New Living Arrangements Chapter 12

New living Arrangments Chapter 13

9 MONTHS LATER

BPOV

I can't believe it's been 9 months of us all living together it's been great. We have had our ups and downs like Alice always wanted to go shopping and do make overs but Rose and me pulled a stop on that after our 14th shopping trip in one week. Alice was not happy she even stopped talking to us for a week. Jasper went with her because he's so in love with her. But even he was feeling the way we felt but he won't say a word because he loves to make her happy but it's sweet really. But I can't help but think better him than me.

It's round about lunch and I'm sitting in the art room painting a portrait of all of us together the other day in the garden. I'm just putting the finishing touches on the flowers when Alice screams ''LUNCH EVERYONE'' and she makes me ruin my flowers. I scream in frustation because I worked for ages on this and it's ruined. I walk to the kitchen and spot Alice and grab a the bag of flour and pour it over her head. She screams and says '' why on earth did you do that for Bella''. I just glare at her and shout '' do you always have to shout Alice.. no you don't. You just do it because you like to feel in control of everything and you know what your not now back off and give everyone some space''. With that I walked off but seen everyone was there and Jasper looked pissed off to the max but I didn't care I just walked away from them all and out the front door. I got the gate when a man showed up with a letter addressed to us all I open it and was in shock with what I seen.

_Dear Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice,_

_I think it's time you did what we tell you my dear children. Give us the princess's and nothing will happen to your families or kingdom. We approach the ladies once and they turned us away because of you. But now we can have them and you will give them to us. So give us the girls and the kingdom because your families have been in control far to long do you not agree. So do as we say or there will be war._

_Yours Truly_

_The Blacks & The Volturi_

I just stared at this letter and couldn't move because of it. I had to take it to the other's though. But then I heard something and when I looked I seen it was the boys that tried to court us and took off running to the house. Just when I got through the door I ran into the girls and told them to follow me quick and found the boys in the gym and told them about the letter and showed them it. Edward turned and said '' Ok we tell our parents and leave it at that. Double guards incase they show up here or the palace and then we will go home in the next couple of months. They might just be trying to scare us to see how we handle the situation right boys''. When I looked at the boys they nod there heads and tell us to go and get ready for dinner because we have a show to go to. We nod our heads and leave.

EPOV

When the girl's left I turned to Emmett and Jasper saying '' I don't want any of the girl's to be without the other and I want either one of us or the guards to follow them now''. The boys agreed and then Jasper turned and said '' Edward, Emmett these are the same families that tried to take our mother's and it will be there sons that our after our women, we might need to have a meeting with staff and back round checks incase they have anyone working on the inside''. I nod in understanding and say '' get the meetings and back up checks to us right away I want us to be the ones doing the backround checks and the trusted guards doing the meetings''. Emmett looked in thought when I looked at him and I asked him what he was thinking and he said '' I think I am going to contact our fathers and tell them to get us information on these men right away but right now we must get ready before the girl's know something is going on''. We all shake on it and get our asses to our rooms to get ready.

I just opened the door and seen Bella sliding her dress on and may I say what a great site it was to see. She turns to me and smiles. I walk over to her and took her in my arms and kiss her. I look in her eyes and say '' I love you so much my Isabella and no one is going to take you away from me as long as I live and even then. No one will harm us, if I can help it but no matter what happens I will always find you''. She looks at me with a tear going down her cheek I wipe it away and kiss her cheek and when I pull back she whispers '' promise'' and I say '' of course''. I take her hand and smile at her saying '' now my love I think its time me and my brother's show off our women to the world again yes''. She just laughs and we meet everyone in the carriage.

LAST NIGHT IN THE CASTLE

EPOV

I just look round making sure I have everything Bella and me need intil we come back. I hear Bella shouting to me saying '' Honey am going in the bath and then going to dinner I will just meet you down there ok''. I smile at her and feel so happy and right with her in my life. I walk in the bathroom saying '' Isabella baby I need to have a bath as well and we could have one togther can we not''. Smiling at me she nods her head so I jump in with her. I clean her body from head to toe and then I make sweet love to her. We get out the bath and get ready. I tell her to go downstairs and I will be there in a moment. She smiles and nods her head and gives me a kiss on the cheek and heads down stairs. Once she's out the room I walk over to the drawer and pull out the rest of the letters the guys have sent to show to our fathers.

I walk downstairs and enjoy the night with everyone before we leave tomorrow morning. Were drinking wine and playing games and going to the threate. We are really enjoying our last night here intil we come back to rule together. We all then go to sleep before the ride home tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY

BPOV

The girls and me are waiting for the boys in the carriage and there is this weird feeling we have like were being watched and it's freaking us out. We know were safe because of the guards but something is weird. I ask one of the guards to tell the biys to hurry up because we really want to see our parents and the guy goes quick and when he's back the boys are right behind him and were off.

I look at Edwarda and my brothers and know something is wrong and they won't tell us and I say '' Right that is it what on earth is going on, you guys have been hiding something from us and I swear to god if you don't tell me now Edward we are not going to be sharing a bed or talking for a very long time''. I glare at him and he looks scared and answers me quick by saying '' Baby we thought it would be better if you guys didn't know, there have been more threats and we were waiting til we got home to tell everyone''. He was actually pouting for me to forgive him. I just stare at him and don't say a word and I turn my head to look out the window and leave Rose and Alice to deal with them. ''WHAT'' they both screamed. '' This has to do with us as well and you thought it would be better not to tell us, well you guys were wrong and we mean badly wrong I can't believe you guys and you the most Emmett am your wife, you don't hide things from me'' says Rose. Alice just looks at Jasper nodding her head in agreement with Rose and me and we all just stare out the window with the guys trying to talk to us. Well Edward didn't even try because he already knew the trouble he was in. So all the way home the ride was slient.

HOURS LATER

We arrive at the front of my fathers kingdom and I just get out the carriage and hide in my old hide out in the palace that only the girls knew about so they would be able to find me. I heard Edward shouting my name but I took off running from him before he could get me. It must have been an hour later when Alice and Rose showed up and we all cuddled up and fell asleep in our hide out that they would never ever find.

I woke up hearing someone shouting my name. They wouldn't stop and then I heard Alice's and Rose's name getting shouted as well and knew it was the boys looking for us and they sounded close. They kept getting closer and we kept pushing deeper in the hide out so they couldn't get to us. They kept shouting and then I heard Edward talk '' I am so stupid if I just told Bella to start with I wouldn't be losing my wife well my life would I no. What am I going to do if she does want to leave me guys and what are you guys going to do if Alice and Rose are the same''. I couldn't see them but I could swear there are tears in there eyes. Then Jasper spoke saying '' if they want to leave we can't stop them and you guys know that, our girls have minds of there own and no one will ever ruin that for them but if they leave we have to let them go and see if they come back to us, I know we love them but we have to put them before ourselfs remember the pack we made''. Edward and Emmett said '' yes'' but then Emmett broke into a sob and said '' I can't guys I can't lose Rosie she makes everything better and then if they leave they leave together and we won't see them''. I realised the guys thought if I left Edward, Rose and Alice would leave the other guys as well it's the way we are we can't be without one another. I turned to Rose and Alice they were crying and I told them to go to Jasper and Emmett. They said no to start with but then I told them I would be ok and just wanted to hide alittle longer so they agreed and snuck out of the hide out and walked out to Emmett and Jasper and hugged them. I seen Edward was looking for me and when he couldn't see me his face was so heart breaking. He seemed like he lost all hope and had his heart broken. He walked out the room with his head hung and I came out and greeted the boys with a sad smile and went to talk to my parent's.

I found them in their livingroom in their bedroom and spoke to them about the letters my father said he already knew and agrees with Edward. He says he would of done the same. I thought about it for a moment and said '' But father you always say to tell the truth and when you are married there is to be no secrets or your marriage will fall apart, if he can hide this father what else will he hide or lie about''. He nods in understanding saying '' Isabella you just need to trust him not to do that then, I know what I said and I know where you are coming from my child but it's enough of this let's go to dinner and talk about the letter's so you know now and you are coming to dinner Isabella''. I nod and follow my parents to the diningroom. I see Edward and he smiles when he sees me and pulls my chair out for me. I sit down and I don't say a word the whole time during dinner. The fathers and the husbands all talk about the letter's and the women all talk about clothes and shoes and maybe changing our new home. Everyone tries to get me to join the conversation but I don't I just nod, shake or shrug my shoulders. I finished before everyone and asked the parents if I may be excused to go sleep. They all nod there heads. I head upstairs and have a bath and then jump into bed. I hear the bedroom door open and guess its Edward. I hear him moving about. I just pretend to sleep and see what he does, when I think he is going to jump into bed with me he doesn't. He falls asleep in the couch. I look at him and notice a note written in his hand writing saying

_Dear Isabella,_

_I am sorry for not telling you about the other letter's. I thought I was doing the right thing but really I wasn't. I love you so much Isabella and if you want to leave me I understand but please never think I don't love you and if you leave and come back you will be welcomed with open arms no matter what I love you Isabella forever and always my heart will belong to you__ forever and always like it always has my love._

_x__ Your__ Edward x_

I just stared at the letter Edward wrote me. I couldn't stop crying because of it. So I jumped out of bed and hit him with a pillow. He jumped up and stared at me and I slapped him. I just look at him and say '' You actually think I would leave you''. He nods his head, I just hug him really tight and he does the same saying '' Bella this is the longest we have went without talking darling and it made me think you didn't want me anymore am sorry for being stupid and everything can you forgive me''. I smile at him and kiss him and I tell him '' yes Edward yes I can''. With that we go to bed and enjoy being together again.

In the morning we woke up together and had a bath and went downs to have breakfast with the family as a whole again. When we walked in everyone smiled because Edward and me made up and told us to hurry and sit down. Halfway through our breakfast our father's spoke up saying that the meeting and back round checks will be done today and we will find a way to keep us all safe and out of harms way. We all nodded in agreement and headed to the garden to have a private talk ourselfs. When there we all sat down and made a promise no more secrets and always be there for one another and keep each other safe. But when I looked at Edward I couldn't help it I wanted him and I was going to have him so I whispered in his ear saying '' baby, I want you so much and so hard, I can't take it anymore please baby make love to me and show me you love me and cherish me like you say you do''. He turned to me shocked and excused us to the others and by there faces they were feeling the same about each other as well. We all smiled and said we will meet back up at lunch and spend the next couple of hours enjoying our alone time.


End file.
